A Necessary Evil
by Miffy Buttons
Summary: Mushishi & D.Grey Man crossover of CRACK! Ginko is a newbie exorcist, and Komui's taken on the job of getting him used to life with the Dark Order. Warnings include: implied shounen ai, caffeinated Ginko, and general insanity. Rated T...FOR NOW.


**+----  
The Black Order H.Q.: Half past lunchtime...  
----+**

"Okay everyoooooone, please listen!"  
Komui's singsong voice filled the library as he and his coffee waltzed in the door. Nobody looked up from their work but Leenalee and Allen.  
Apparently the attention was enough, and Komui smiled at their expectant faces. "Good news!" he said, spreading his arms dramatically. Coffee sloshed discreetly over the rim of the cup. "We have another exorcist joining us! I'm giving his a small tour, so..."  
Lenalee almost visibly shifted from congenial library mood to perky, welcoming committee mode. "Brother, you know I can show them around if you're busy or-"  
"Ah Leenalee! So helpful!! X3 But that's quite alright- I need to take him to see Hevlaska anyway, so this is easier." Komui had walked over to pat his sister on the head, drinking his coffee with a smirk. Allen cleared his throat politely. The look on the boy's face seemed cheery, if not a little apprehensive. Secretly he was hoping he wasn't about to have another Kanda to deal with. "So then...where is this new member? If you're giving him a tour, would he not have come in with you...?"

Komui stared blankly at Allen from over his mug.

"...uh..." After a few minutes, Allen began to feel a little uneasy. "W-what I meant to say was..er...

"Ah, that's right!" Komui seemed to reanimate as the gears in his head finally turned. Leenalee sighed. Her brother turned back to the library doors and cupped a hand to his mouth. "Kandaaaa If you're done glaring at one another then please bring him in!"  
Allen looked down at the table defeatedly. That hadn't sounded hopeful...

"Ah- That hair!" Leenalee sounded delighted. "Allen-kun, could this somehow be a relative of yours?"  
"Huh?" Allen looked back up curiously and surprise overtook his face. In the doorway stood a man who seemed about Komui's age...Maybe older. It was hard to tell for sure because, like Allen, the newcomer had strange, white hair.  
At present, he made no move to introduce himself, as he was busy staring belligerently at Kanda. Kanda was glaring daggers right back (which came as no surprise). Allen found himself morbidly curious as to what happened between them that they were already getting along so badly. (Though, considering Kanda's personality, maybe they were getting along very well...)  
Komui casually kept the conversation rolling.  
"Everyone, this is Ginko. Ginko-san, this is my very cute little sister who is always so clever and sweet and if you go near her I'm afraid I'll have to break your hands; Leenalee. And there is Allen-kun. He's also joined us recently, so you'll probably get along well. And that's number 65 very helpful, but sometimes-"  
Komui went on like this for a while, chattily introducing everyone unfortunate enough to be in the room. During the time it took, Ginko had broken off his staring contest with Kanda to look around. Allen watched as the green gaze seemed to follow something invisible around the room. As his head turned, the boy caught a glimpse of the empty left eye socket and looked away quickly.  
"-So let's all be friends, okay?" Super caffeinated Komui finally finished talking. Leenalee and a few others looked slightly relieved.

**+----  
Hevlaska  
----+**

"Ginko-san, are you alright?"  
Ginko was looking a little queasy as Hevlaska set him back down on the platform. He had reacted quite calmly to being handled by something like her, but Komui had noticed how the other's face went pale after seeing her.  
"Maybe you need to sit...?"  
"Ah, no- I'm fine. It just...it was familiar for reasons I'd rather not recall." Ginko tried to seem nonchalant.  
Dark eyebrows raised upwards ever so quizzically, and Komui slurped his coffee. _Please recall them,_ he thought to himself. _The way you phrased that makes me much too curious._  
What he _said_ though, was, "Eh? No fair being elusive, Ginko-san We're practically family here at the Order, so please feel free to talk openly about your unprecedented encounters with Hevlaska-esque beings:3"

Komui always did fail at being subtle...

**+----  
It runs through our veins. We are bonded as a family by this miracle morning beverage!  
----+**

"I'm not really a coffee person, actually..." Ginko had been trying, for the past ten minutes, to decline Leenalee's offers for various unfamiliar breakfast foods. But at this last statement, Komui's attention seemed to perk from across the room.  
"Whaaaaaaat??" The beret-wearing young man had Ginko's neck locked in the crook of his arm in seconds flat. And he was doing his best to be dramatically insulted.  
"How can you say that, Ginko-san? Without the smell of coffee to wake up to in the morning; Without cute and wonderful Leenalee to cheerfully hand you a steaming mug as you groggily crawl out of your half-awakened stupor; Without the rich and bitter caffeine going _zing!_ through your veins at seven o'clock in the morning-!!"  
Ginko gave a pained expression at that one.  
"How? How do you survive?? You need sustenance! Or...wait. Could it be perhaps, that the problem lies in your mug? Is it not appealing enough? If that's the case I... I'll lend you my Funny Bunny mug!!"  
Everyone in the room fell deathly silent. Even Allen was horrified at the gravity of what Komui had just said.

Ginko stopped struggling to get free of Komui's grip and blinked. He broke the silence of the room with an incredulous,

" 'Funny Bunny'?"

**+----  
The importance of adaptation in man as a survival mechanism:  
---+**

Ginko sat uneasily in his chair, hands almost literally vibrating from caffeine overload. In the end, he'd drank a cup of coffee to appease his seniors and superiors. Once Komui had done the unthinkable, by offering up his favorite mug, _everyone_ began insisting that Ginko comply. He didn't understand... Were they always so abnormal here? Maybe this had been a bad career choice...  
"Tch!" He had to lock his fingers together to try and keep the shaking at bay. It worked for a moment, but then the jittering moved up into his shoulders. Soon Ginko became his own personal little earthquake. Even his mind felt jittery.  
_Dammit..._ he thought. _I'm never drinking coffee again! There's a reason I don't like it... Adashino- if this keeps up, I'm going to die! I'll have them send my body to you. Tanyuu would be too sad to deal with it. I'm never going to be able to sleep tonight. Ah well... I'll figure something out. Just so long as I can avoid these strange people, only for a little while. I think living in in a place like this has made them insane... I should write Tanyuu a letter soon-_  
Ginko's brain-prattling continued on in an unbroken, caffeinated string of thought until a hand was laid gently over his own. He looked up shakily, deadpan and twitching, to see Komui smiling down at him.  
"Sorry Ginko." The usually singsong voice was quiet and steady. "I guess we made you drink a little too much."  
Ginko worked his expression into something a little more threatening. Komui took his hand away, but now sat next to the glowering man. His smile turned a little apologetic.  
"Try to get used to it quickly. Soon you'll get to the point where work will be impossible without it."  
Ginko tried not to look distraught.  
He failed.  
Komui just kept smiling.  
"If it helps, I'll continue to lend you my mug."  
Green gaze narrowed slightly.  
"You're not going to give me an option, are you?"  
The smile only got wider.  
"No."

_Adashino...save me._

_ -------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Author's note: **I may or may not continue this I had a lot of fun with it, but I don't really have any idea where it would go from here. () I'm going to mark it "unfinished" for now, just in case something comes to mind. Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
